A Baby Pearl
by Sherri3555
Summary: So I'm Nico. I'm now stuck babysitting my old crush. For how long? That I do not know.


Percy woke up in sweat.

He's been having nightmares of Tartarus. Even Annabeth can't calm him down. Especially if it just reminds him more of it. Words keep creeping into his mind. Terror. Blood. Thirst. Monsters. Nightmares. It was too much for one person. Gaea might be destroyed but those nightmares will remain deep in his mind. He shed some tears but quickly wiped it away. He was a hero, not a baby. He didn't need anyone to pity him.

He got up to get a glass of water. He needed to calm down. If Annabeth found out he was breaking, she would worry. Percy didn't want her to worry, especially if she needs to focus on college.

When he entered the kitchen, he found a mysterious figure. He hid behind the wall and peeked.

It was a woman. Or girl, to be exact. She litted a candle she seemed to be holding and pulled down her hood. It revealed a perfect face. But only in shape, because she appeared in bad conditions. Pale skin, black eyes, and a dull look with bags under those stone eyes. She reminded Percy of Medusa, with Nico's appearence.

She held her bony hands out like she was holding a sphere of some sort.

A black orb appeared and dropped in her hands.

She seemed to cast a spell and said these words.

"Φέρτε τον νεολαία

Από ένα παιδί που δεν αναμνήσεις

Φέρτε τον νεολαία

Διότι αυτός θα είναι νέα

Φέρτε τον νεολαία

Θα βρει την αληθινή αγάπη

Φέρτε τον νεολαία

Είναι πληγωμένος από την κόλαση"

Then she stared those cold eyes at him. "Σας εύχομαι καλή τύχη με το γιο του Άδη , θάλασσα πρίγκιπας", she had said before blowing the candle out to leave Percy falling to the ground and black out.

* * *

><p>Nico headed to his cabin after Chiron announced that it was free time. He quickly IMed Hazel and her pretty face appeared. The problem? She looked like Gaea just killed Frank.<p>

"Nico, come quick! Somethings is wrong with Percy! Hurry!"

She swiped the message befor Nico could answer. He grabbed his aviator jacket, which is now a little small for him and shadow-traveled. (He also made a mental note to get some more clothes. He was not wearing a camp shirt!)

As soon as he got there, he went a little overemotional. "In nome di mio padre sta succedendo? Sto praticamente sprecando il mio tempo libero cazzo a che fare con tutto ciò che sta merda cazzo succedendo!" he yelled in Italian.

His answer? A slap in the face by Reyna, a glaring Annabeth, a paled face Frank and Hazel rolling her eyes.

"OW! What the f-" Another slap by Reyna.

He felt a tug on his pants and looked to find a midget. He looked alot like Percy. Nico picked the midget up and swinged him in circles. "Yo Rey-Rey, why is a little kid doing here?" he said. The midget giggled and talked in a high voice. "Percy! I'm Percy!" Nico almost dropped him. "Wha?" He looked at the Romans & Greek, then back to Percy, then - well, you get it.

Annabeth took a step forward. "He was like this this morning. He was just buried in oversized clothes in the kitchen. Now, here's a list of things you need to do for taking care of him." She tost Nico a list. A rather long list, of course.

"What is this for? Shouldn't you take care of him? You're his girlfriend!" Nico yelled. The last thing he needed was to babysit his old crush. Annabeth just stared at him. "He won't let me near him. Something about girl cooties. Seriously, cooties aren't real!"

"Oh really?" Nico just smirked and leaned against a wall with Percy on his neck like he was getting a ride. "Girls are about 90% made of cooties. So you have lots of cooties in you."

"Cooties!" Percy squealed, giggling afterwards.

Nico used basically all of his strength to stop his urge to kiss him. Wait, . . . what? Nico brought Percy to the ground. "Why can't the Romans do it? I have errands for my father and if he finds out I'm bust babysitting a son of Posiedon, he'll literally throw me back to Tartarus. And this time, the doors won't be open for me."

"Frank and I have preator duties, meanwhile Hazel has no knowlege of how to take care of a baby. She'll switch turns with you. You can imagine it as Bi-" Reyna paused, knewing that it was a sore subject. But Nico didn't seem to be sad anymore. Although you could almost have seen him holding back a glare. "Yeah, fine. I'll bring him to camp but he can't know."

Nico grabbed Percy and shadow-traveled, making sure to cover the little kid's eyes. Better restarting your childhood without nightmares of skeletons and dead stuff.

* * *

><p>Nico arrived at the Zeus cabin. Dammit, he'd thought of how annoying the blondie was. He sighed and decided to check on Percy. He was sound asleep and ... looked so adorable. Nico held back. Percy plus Nico divided by romance equals heartbroken Nico and a discusted Percy.<p>

Jason entered the cabin and widened his eyes when he saw Nico. "Nico! What are you ding in my cabin?" He sounded excited. Until he layed his eyes on the sleeping Percy. "Is that P-" "Yeah. Just appeared like this this morning and now I'm stuck with babysitting duties."

Jason just stared more.

"And how will you tell the gods?"

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? So I see Nico as a person who cracks bad jokes, sarcastic, childish and a little bit of a hater. <strong>  
><strong>Nico: I'm offended. They're funny!<strong>  
><strong>Sure.<strong>  
><strong>Annabeth &amp; Percy: Hey Nico. (Percy said this: Hey Nicki!)<strong>  
><strong>Perce, it's Nico. N-I-C-O!<strong>  
><strong>Annabeth: *Comes up near Percy, Nico &amp; Me* Ugh, it won't help.<strong>  
><strong>Percy, Nico &amp; Me: COOTIES!<strong>  
><strong>Percy: *Hides behind me and Nico*<strong>  
><strong>Nico: *smirks* Told you.<strong>  
><strong>Don't you dare come near us!<strong>  
><strong>Annabeth: Aren't you technically a girl?<strong>  
><strong>Demons don't have gender. We believe that boy demons and girl demons are just demons. I stand by my case.<strong>  
><strong>Annabeth: *face palm*<strong>


End file.
